The Next Typical Day
by Karna
Summary: Sequel to A Typical Day for those who remember. OMG AELITA DIES?
1. Chapter 1

**That's right! I'm back, and Code Lyoko is just as bad as ever! If you would like my older story, please see my profile and view "A Typical Day".**

Yes, that's right, after months of vegging out, I finally feel the need to start the sequel to "A Typical Day," a masterpiece and one of a kind.

**Chapter 1: Another Typical Day**

"YOU'ER LOOSING LIEF PONTS!111" screamed Jeremy for the 6th time in a minute. Jeremy was casually sitting on the super-computer chair, eating some ice cream he just happened to have stored in the cellar. "We know that, but we're kind of busy!" screamed Yumi, throwing her fanblades off the cliff (accidentally), trying to hit some tinies.

The gang was back to it's usual habit of constantly saving the world from destruction while living their extremely dramatic, yet tasteless, lives as boarding school students. They still beat Sissy with metal nightsticks, they still ate chili tacos on Saturday evening for dinner, they still were complete idiots. They were alerted to a Xana attack when a giant beam of energy blasted through the window of their classroom, killing about two students. Jeremy gathered everyone up, and they all headed towards the factory in the disease-infested sewer. They had gotten to the factory quickly and quietly, making sure Xana had not seen them with the all-seeing eye above the factory, aka Mount Doom.

The 4 people who actually TRIED to do stuff were materialized in an all-new area, the graveyard area, and used their super-fast vehicles to head to the smoking-cigarrette tower. They passed under dark skies and over black soil, aware of the thousands of graves around them. It was a perfect horror film. Suddenly, Aelita screamed in horror. They WEREN'T being chased:o:o:o!111 Then, 3 tinies appeared in front of them. "Oh no, 3 tinies! What will we ever do! We should just give up and let Xana destroy the world..." sulked Ulrich, as usual. Odd started with "LOLRAMA XTRE-" but was cut off as the tinies directed their fire towards him! He was dead in a matter of seconds. Figures.

Aelita kept up a usual constant scream as Yumi kept throwing her fans off the cliff and Ulrich sulked in the corner. The tinies headed in for the kill of Yumi, and met an easy victory. Ulrich was soon to follow in the path of destruction, so he figured he would start fighting.

ABRUPTLY, a large explosion met the tinies! Ulrich transformed into SUPER SECRET EXPLOSION MODE, and killed the tinies instantly. Some box monsters appeared on the horizon, with 6 spider Xanas, aswell. Ulrich quickly flew over to the boxes and spiders and exploded once more, killing everyone in a two-mile radius! The only setback: Aelita was running toward Ulrich hoping to be shielded from the attacks of the monsters, and was disentigrated in the blast!

"RETURN 2 DA PAST NOW1111" said Jeremy, who had entered the "Allyourbasearebelongtous" cheat in the game console, disabling the tower. With nothing else to be done, Jeremy hit the "ENTER" key, which had expanded to 7x it's normal size. The others, who were now around Jeremy, breathed a sigh of relief as they were engulfed in the light of the disenigration beam.

**And that ends the intro chapter of the sequel. Expect more soon. lol. PLZ.**


	2. Inquisition

**So, the gang has saved the world once again. How surprising that at the very last moment, when all seemed to be lost, that group of idiots actually came through!**

**Chapter 2: Inquisition**

"AAAAAH!111" screamed Aelita as she tried to answer the question on the board. "Aelita, please stop screaming or I will have to send you to the principal's office!" said Mrs. Butterbee (or some other teacher that you've never heard of until now). "Aah..." moaned Aelita, obviously incapable of any intelligent talking.

Lunch time came, and the gang gathered at their usual table. Aelita sat beside Odd, who was an expert at unintelligible communication, hoping to gain some important tips now that she herself couldn't talk normally. "AAAH!" she screamed to Odd, who was eating a sandwich. Odd, surprised by a loud scream in his ear, starting screaming, aswell. "AAAHLOLHAHIJKHAAAAAH!11!" he screamed. The two sat there screaming complete nonsense for about a minute, until emo-kid aka Ulrich, who was sitting next to Aelita, slapped her in the face, and she stopped screaming, which then calmed the beast that is Odd. "Loud noises interfere with the Dark Lord's bidding," whispered Ulrich. "Well, guys, I've finally completed the new program that I think might perhaps possibly could release Aelita from the super-computer!" yelled Jeremy in delight. "WEEL INESTINE I BTE U CUD MAEK MUNY OF OF HTAT HTIG," babbled Odd in the complete bliss of his mind.

Later, after class, the gang decided to hang out at THE BENCH. Yes, folks, that's right, the infamous BENCH, the one that sheltered the booties of the gang for half a millenia, now on sale for a cheap price of $60,000. "Ulrich, do you have any tests tomorrow?" asked Yumi. "No, and I don't intend to do anything of your bidding, if that's what you're asking, wench," swiftly replied Ulrich. "Oh, you two, you could be on a sitcom!" stated Jeremy.

It's Ulrich! It's Yumi! The two most insaaaaaane! Ulrich and Yumi, the first one's out for brains!

"Ulrich dear, could you pick up some eggs at the market for me today? I'm going to make a cake."

"I will never do your bidding WENCH, the Dark Lord does not require EGGS."

"Oh, Ulrich, what will we ever do with you!"

:Laugh track:

"Ah, that would be the life," exclaimed Jeremy proudly, while licking the new flavor of Diet Vanilla Rocky Road off his ice cream cone that he was weilding for a +4 in tasty.

Then Jeremy realized what would doom them all.

**OMG CLIFFHANGER! How UNEXPECTED! Stay tuned for next chapter to see if the gang lives to fight another day!**


	3. Resurrection

**What happened? Did Xana bring a giant dinosaur to life again? Is he holding Yumi's family hostage?**

**Chapter 3: Resurrection**

"No, my ice cream!" yelled Jeremy as he quickly licked the wetter parts. "It's melting!" he exclaimed. "WEEL INESTINE IF U HAD A KEWLR IT WUD FREEZ AND PPL WUD B HAPY AND..." babbled Odd, trying to find something to talk about. "...What?" asked Jeremy in his most confused/lowest pitched voice. "Aelita!" he screamed. "AAAAAH!" screamed Aelita. "SHUT UP!" yelled Ulrich as he slapped Aelita. "OMG AELITA111" screamed Jeremy. "ULRICH, I'M DATING THAT OTHER PUNK-ROCK GUY" screamed Yumi for no reason. "LOL B SUR 2 TAKL 2 HIM111" screamed Odd.

Soon, it was a screamfest.

"LOL I DAET PPL11" screamed Odd.

"Aaaah!" screamed Aelita trying to communicate.

"Shut **UP**!" yelled Ulrich as he slapped Aelita once again.

"AELITA" yelled Jeremy.

"You know, Aelita isn't the ONLY girl in this group!" screamed Yumi-Bighead.

"ASD;KGEENJMUOEFHNO2677" babbled Odd to Yumi.

In Japan, Sissy was taking her rightful place as the Japanese Emperor-Forever. They were at a ceremony in this HUGE Japanese palace with elite samurai guarding all doors and a buffet in the main hall, where the ceremony was being held. Suddenly, the former Japanese Emperor-Forever, the wise old man who trained Sissy in ninja, samurai, and summoning, stood up.

"My Japanese brethren! We have a _new_ Emperor!" he yelled. All at once, a roar from the crowd of the thousands of people who inhabitted Japan rang. Sissy, who was positioned on the throne in front of everyone, stood up and waved. Another roar of appreciation came from the crowd, fueling Sissy's happiness. It was now Sissy's turn to speak.

"Thank you everyone." she said, "This is an honorable day for me and all of Japan. I am glad to say that we have successfully fended off the Ishiyama clan, the fake Japanese family who ruled over Japan for years. They have withdrawn to a French boarding school, and we are soon invading.

This is not all. I would like to let you know, that with this new leadership, comes new beginnings. With the Ishiyama clan eradicated, we can now **be** what we want to be, without **prejudice**, without fear of **rejection**! We can be **who we want to be!** We are **free** from **oppression!**" she yelled. And with that came a roar of extreme satusfaction from the crowd.

**Can you say invasion? What will happen!**


	4. Decimation

**It's been a year since my last update. Sure, a long time, but I plan on finishing this if it kills me.**

**Chapter 4: Decimation**

The gang, who was still sitting at the BENCH, was still having a scream-fest. Ulrich, who had gotten tired of yelling, simply communicated to everyone with his mind, "The Dark Lord wishes for silence, and the Dark Lord must be obeyed." Everyone agreed, and they all resumed their previous activities. Ulrich's life had been altered since the Battle. His dreams unfulfilled, he became a follower of the Dark Lord (aka the principal) and had spent less time with the gang ever since. His relationship with Yumi died off, and the only love he had now was his passion to destroy. He served only the darkness. His heart was a black abyss. He had the soul of a dragon.

Since the Battle, Yumi and her family struggled to take back control of Japan. However, Sissy was an amazing leader, who paralleled that of Joan of Arc, and lead her people to freedom. Sissy was a tough competitor, one that could not and should not be messed with. Aside from her life on the battlefield, Yumi still pretended to be Japanese- she got thrills out of fooling people for no real reason and simply loved Japanese culture. This is why she often pretended to speak Japanese to the gang.

Odd, the child in the gang with "development problems", had recently abandoned Kiwi. Kiwi had peed on his bed one too many times, and it was time to end it. Kiwi ended up getting a role on _Friends_ as the adorable ratdog who pees on everything. Odd, since the Battle, had many new hobbies, but his day still consisted mainly of following Sissy and generally making her life a black abyss of torment. However, this usually failed because his vocal chords had undeveloped over the last few weeks. He was lucky if he could get out one or two well-pronunciated words in a row.

Jeremy was probably the most normal of the group. Recently, though, he developed a problem- he blamed Xana for any mishap in his life, may it be a bad lunch schedule or him not getting an A+ on his test on atomic subparticles relating to black holes. In his spare time, he played his 70 rogue on World of Warcraft, combat spec because assassination sucked. He spent his time pvping for this or that armor, and was decent at it. His favorite spot to do this was the BENCH. Because the BENCH possesses magical qualities, some of which still unknown to man.

Let us dig deeper into the mystery of the BENCH. At the beginning of this author's career, the BENCH was an enigma- a puzzle waiting to be solved. Why did they hang out there so much? How come the BENCH was so awesome? It only looks like a bench. As this author progressed, delving into lore and history, he found consistancies: the BENCH was a founding father, the BENCH dropped the bomb on Hiroshima, the BENCH was Joan of Arc's gleaming sword, leading the French to their land. Obviously, after becoming a founding father they returned the BENCH to its rightful place, France. All of these lead the author to believe that the BENCH is not just a bench, but a shape-shifting being that emenates amazingness. Luckily, the gang has an emenation of retardedness which cancels this out, so they are not effected in any way. Let us get back to the story at hand.

It was now silent at the BENCH. Each person was doing their own little thing- Jeremy used Wifi to connect to World of Warcraft and level his 19 ret pally some more, Yumi was pretending to read a Japanese novel (she was trying to read it left to right), Ulrich was crying blood, and Odd was doing something so amazing with his toes you probably wouldn't be able to concieve it in your mind even if you saw it.

Suddenly, Jeremy's game minimized, an agonizing process for anyone who has ever had to minimize World of Warcraft. "You got mail!" sounded on the screen. The cry of AOL had sounded, and everyone knows AOL is for those who cannot work the internets. He pulled up the AOL log-in screen, which took several seconds because of the bulkiness of AOL, then took another few minutes to log in because AOL likes to waste time. He maneuvered past several different windows that take up the whole screen for advertising because AOL likes to do that to click on his mail, which said there were 2 new emails. The screen came up:

The first new email was from an email stemming from Toontown. This did not look good. Weeks ago the gang had seceded from Toontown, something that made Toontown angry. Maybe they calmed down. He opened up the email.

_This is a game-master from Toontown. We see you have canceled your subscription and would like to extend an offer to you. For $5 a month you can play Toontown, with all included benefits __here__. If you do not accept this offer within ten days, the Toontown Thought Police will trace your IP, find your address, murder you, and virtually erase you from history. Thank you for understanding,_

_Game-master Politics._

This did not bode well with Jeremy. He was already paying $15 a month to play World of Warcraft, and another $5 a month would be hard to explain to his parents, the ones who must pay for it.

He looked at the second email, keeping his fears at the back of his mind. The second email was from an address that looked like Xana's. More bad news. He opened it up, expecting the worst.

**A year gone by, and my writing skills have greatly improved. Hope you like mah caps.**


End file.
